bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Chapter 30: Audience
I guess that I made my point a little too clear. Miricle stepped back slowly from Tenscythe’s blade and, for some unknown reason, smiled with hearts in her eyes and toilet paper in her hands. I had no clue what this chick had going through her mind, but I could guess that she was trying to decide which one out of my brothers and I to date first so she could cheat on him with the other two of us. Pandora was peeved at the presence of that pre-pubescent portrayal of a parasitic pest known as Miricle. I could see in her eyes that she was contemplating which of her over one thousand kill methods to use in order to destroy the poor girl. I had seen that look on her eyes many a time when we were younger. She always was the cool and calculating one of the bunch. That wasn’t necessarily a good thing. Sheath knew exactly what Pandora was thinking. “Dear sister, don’t even try it. I don’t know how long it will take for you to be forgiven.” She said with a cold and dark tone in her voice that seemed to turn everything into a dead silence. “Oh Sheath, nobody really knows when they will be forgiven except for you. Give it a break, sister, we know exactly what you can do with the other side. I control the winds and plants, and you speak for those who have no voice left to speak with.” While the two were talking, I noticed a change in Sheath’s attire. For some reason, she had a black cloak that had a red interior, which seemed to be exuding a faint purple aura. The cloak seemed to demand power. It seemed to be like the one thing that Demonis himself and I had in common. A Reaper Cloak. Out of the silence, Sheath gave me a blank stare and spoke with a monotone yet cruel voice. “Great goddess trio, I call you now so that you may watch the forgiving ceremony for that of my dear brother, Shade Veltro Demonis. Eve Shirley, Moria Alina, and Nelia Beltella Demonis, please come unto me, the rightful Demonis Reaper, so he may have a proper observance.” Within a split moment, Sheath and I were alone in a large, open, grassy field. About thirty yards away, there was an immense altar. At this altar, the three goddesses sat upon thrones whilst being massaged and being fed their favorite foods by servants. “Aww, look at that. My little girl is about to utterly destroy my little boy. Wait a minute, what?” “Nelia, sweetie, it is nothing to worry about. Right, Eve?” “I will make absolutely no promises towards any outcome. Sorry, but not even I can see how this will end.” That wasn’t exactly comforting to hear, especially considering that my own mother didn’t seem overly concerned. Of course, she did do everything for my siblings and I since the day we were born. Sadly, her and father were never home. It was hard on us. Nelia was the Queen of Demonia, and Renian was the King. They decided to live in a small house, but they still had daily public appearances at their palace, leaving us to fend for ourselves. I can still remember all the nights that it was Sheath who read us a bedtime story instead of mother or father. Senterra was always the one taking care of us who were hurt. Nova was always the leader and kept us “in line”. Aqua was the one who always protected the house, even from the mailman. Well, you get the picture. “Great goddesses, please watch over my brother. No normal person can forgive him for his sins, so please, allow me to do so.” Category:Blog posts